He's Not Alone
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Sequel to You're Not Alone! Ward has someone to thank for everything.
1. Thanks

**AN: Hey guys so this is the Sequel to You're Not Alone! You may be a little lost so I suggest you read that first if you haven't already! Also in this story, May and Ward did NOT sleep together! I was so mad when that happened. My family thought I was crazy because I flipped pout! Ha-ha. Hope you like! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It's been 2 months since the breakdown. 2 months of nightmares. 2 months of insomnia.

Finally the team made him get medication for it. Made him get medication for insomnia. That's when he realized he had people who cared. He had people who don't care that he suffers from insomnia or gets nightmares or isn't perfect. He has a family and he's finally realizing it.

He has a sister, Simmons, who is crazy smart and is always worrying about him like no one ever did. Especially lately.

He has a brother, Fitz, who he can have bro talks with and be best friends with. Fitz and him could be partners in crime. He never had that before.

He has a dad, Coulson, who doesn't beat him and call him names. He has a father who he can go to at anytime with anything.

He has a mother, May, who seems to care. You can see it in her eyes. She tried to help him at times of need. She's still there.

Then there's Skye, who he doesn't see as a sister, cousin, anything except for the girl he loves. The girl who got to him when he had his breakdown. The girl who is by his side every nightmare filled night. She can hear his scream all the way from down the hall. One time she slept on the floor because it was so bad.

Ward knew what he had to do. He had yet to do it. He had yet to say thank and to tell her how he feels.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and it was yet another sleepless night. He didn't take his medication. He hates it. It makes him feel weak sometimes.

He got up to get a drink of water, but when he got to the kitchen he heard crying and punching. It was coming from beneath him.

He went to the balcony and saw Skye hitting the punching bag furiously and balling her eyes out. Her knuckles were raw and filled with blood. She didn't wrap her hands. Ward knew that he should go down there and figure out what's wrong and at least try to calm her down.

"Skye!" Ward yelled, "You need to stop!" He ran over to the bag and tried to stop her, but almost got hit in the face. She just kept on hitting the bag. He grabbed it this time.

"HEY!" Skye yelled and tried to move Ward, but he just grabbed her and held her. She hit him hard in the chest trying to get away but it didn't work. She gave up after awhile and just went limp in his arms.

She started to fall down and he went down with her. She was curled up in a ball in his arms. She was shaking ferociously and wouldn't stop.

"Hey Skye? Come on look at me." Ward tried, "Skye come on."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"Why are you crying?"

She sighed, "Had a nightmare about St. Agnes and my past."

"Look it was just a nightmare. It's not real."

She nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Okay? Then you can stay with me tonight."

She gave him a look.

"I'm not letting you sleep alone. And there's no negotiating it." He stated and got up to get the first aid kit.

* * *

Little did they know is that Coulson and May were standing on the balcony watching and listening to them.

"I bet 20 they'll be together in the next month." Coulson said.

"Deal." May smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

Back in the training area, Ward was patching up Skye's hands.

"So I never said thank you." He said.

"For what?" Skye sniffled as she asked.

"The night I had my breakdown. You came and were the only one that was able to get to me."

"Well you're welcome." Skye smiled.

Ward smiled back, "There you go. All patched up."

"Thanks." Skye said looking at her hands.

Ward walked back from putting the kit away and held out his hands for her to grab.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Skye took his hands.

When they got back to Ward's bunk, they laid down and Skye was almost asleep when she heard, "I love you." in her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer to Ward.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry guys this isn't an update. I just need to know if this should be continued and if so throw out some ideas please! Thanks! And sorry again!**


	3. News

**AN: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of the fix, but there will be another sequel this one. So I guess the story is a series starting with You're Not alone, then He's Not Alone, now it will be She's Not Alone. So check those out! **

* * *

The next morning Skye totally forgot where she was and panicked. When we she realized she was Ward's arms, she settled down.

She looked at the alarm clock on Ward's bedside table. It was 5:00 a.m. Ward doesn't get up until 6:00.

Skye turned around in Ward's arms and he was sleeping like a rock. He looked like he could sleep through his alarm.

To be honest she really doesn't blame him. He doesn't sleep much anymore. She tries to help as much as she can, but she's not sure how much good it does.

Skye was getting back to sleep when she felt lips crash to hers.

"What was that for?" Skye asked breathlessly.

"I didn't get to do it last night. You fell asleep too quick." Ward answered with a smile.

Skye just smiled.

* * *

Ward's alarm rang at 6 and Skye groaned.

"Time to get up." Ward said getting up and pulling Skye with him.

"Do I have to?" Skye said laying back down.

"Not unless you want Coulson to yell at you."

"Im up!" Skye said jumping back up.

"That's what I thought." Ward smiled and walked out of his bunk followed by Skye.

Simmons ended up walking by with her breakfast.

"Oh great." Skye stated, "it's not what it looks like." She quickly added.

"It's really not." Ward then added.

"Yyeahh...Okay. Well I'm going to go then." Simmons ran off.

"You know she's going to tell Fitz, right?" Skye asked Ward.

"Yeah I know." Ward smiled, "but I don't care."

"Awwww the robot has feelings! Call the mechanic!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"Skye I need you in my office." Coulson cam around the corner.

"For what A.C?"

"Now."

"Okay I'm coming." Skye said, "talk to you later." Skye said to Ward as she walked away.

* * *

When Skye went to Coulson's office, she got some news that she wasn't sure was good or bad.

"Shut the door and have a seat." Coulson pointed to the chair in front of him.

"Ummm, okay. Am I in trouble?" Skye asked as she closed the door and moved to sit down.

"No, why? What'd you do?"

"Nothing." Skye looked around.

"I just have to tell you something I've been hiding from you for weeks." Coulson folded his hands.

"Okay." Skye was concerned.

"I found your father."

"What!? Where is he?" Skye jumped out of he seat.

"He's right in front of you."

"A.C?"

* * *

**AN: She's Not Alone will be up soon! Review on what you think of TH first two stories so far! Thanks!**


End file.
